Fluttershy/Gallery
Based on Fighting is Magic Fluttershy character art no background Fighting is Magic.jpg Fightingismagicfluttershy.jpg|Note the different posture of Angel Fluttershy concept art Fighting is Magic.jpg|Showing how Angel mainly does the fighting Miscellaneous alone Fluttershy plushie.jpeg|Fan labor, at work. Fluttershy plushie 2.jpeg|Fan labor, at its best Fluttershy Gala Dress Minecraft.png|Pure Awesomeness. Fluttershy awesome stitching pattern.png|More Awesomeness. Fluttershy at the Gala by takua770.png|Fluttershy at the Grand Galloping Gala, fanart by Takua770 Fluttershy_Derelle.jpeg|Flutterdrelle Fluttershy VS the world.png|Fluttershy only has to truly worry about Scootaloo Flutternight.PNG Fluttershy by Rainbowdashy.png|Fluttershy With Green FlutterShy by RainbowDashFR.png FlutterShy by Mn27.png Fluttershy graceful.jpg 4611 - Fluttershy young.png|Flutterfilly Winter Wrap Up - Fluttershy by Kishmond.png|Fluttershy in her Winter Wrap Up vest Fluttershy minimalist wallpaper.jpg Fluttershy sleeping.jpg Canterlot Castle Posey 1.png MLP Fluttershy by CookieChomper.png Fluttershy by jucika009.png|Fluttershy fan art Fluttershy by xXAuroraRoseXx.png Fluttershy Brushie by o-Fluttershy-o.png Fluttershy Worried by sistemx.png Fluttershys valentines day by schnuffitrunks.png|Fluttershy Valentine's Day Squidgy Fluttershy on Cloud by RipslashRoulette.jpg Flying Fluttershy by Maishida.gif I'd like to be a tree... by MetalBeerSolid.png|Fluttertree by MetalBeerSolid 156981 - angle artist-FacelessJr background birds commission Fluttershy orchestra Peewee Philomena phoenix.png|''FlutterSymphony'' by FacelessJr Fluttershy by mikuhoshi.png Fluttershy by babylondonstar.jpg|Uhh... Someone said "Fan labor at its best?" ;-) My Lil' Phoenix Fluttershy by TheLoneCrow.jpg|''My Lil' Phoenix: Fluttershy'' by TheLoneCrow Fluttershy's Paradise by johnjoseco.jpg|''Fluttershy's Paradise'' by johnjoseco Scary realistic Fluttershy.png|I accidently fluttershay all the drugs! :3 Dance by NetherLips.jpg|''dance'' by NetherLips 145413 - artist-aeronjvl Fluttershy.jpg The Contest coverart.jpg Fluttershy with a butterfly.jpg|Fluttershy with a butterfly Flutterrage eye twitch.gif|All the animals will be hers!!! Flutterwonder by AK71.png|Art by AK71 Vote Fluttershy by Equestria-Election.png|The vote Fluttershy poster made by Equestria-Election Love Fluttershy by Equestria-Election.png|An alternate version CRISIS Fluttershy by StarlightSpark.png|Based on CRISIS: Equestria Parasprite Fluttershy.png|A Fluttershy parasprite Fluttershy plays Minecraft by awesometwostudios.png|What would happen if Fluttershy ever played Minecraft Fluttershy yay First Vector by iCammo.png|Yaaaaaay Emoshy.png|Emoshy My Little Werewolf Fluttershy by dragon-fangx.png Cult leader Fluttershy.png|Cult leader Fluttershy, from Friendship is Witchcraft Fluttershy's space suit.png|Fluttershy's space suit. Fluttershy as a Transformer.jpg|Fluttershy as a Transformer Fluttershy scared.jpg|Ah! Fluttershy infected by dark magic by artist-tzolkine.png|Dark Fluttershy. Fluttershy Christmas Pony by artist-bronyontheway.png|Fluttershy Christmas Pony by bronyontheway. Fluttershy tank.jpg|Fluttershy on her tank, beware her hugs 88590 - fluttershy wet hair wet mane.png Fluttershy character art no background Fighting is Magic.jpg ohmy.png Armored Fluttershy by artist-ratchethun.png|Armored Evil Fluttershy fan art by ratchethun. Fluttershy wallpaper by artist-graphicbrony.jpeg|Fluttershy background wallpaper fan art by graphicbrony. Fluttershy in socks, laying on a pillow.png Fluttershy and Angel wallpaper by artist-ppgxrrb-fan.png|Fluttershy and Angel wallpaper fan art by ppgxrrb-fan. Fluttershy Wink by MysticAlpha.jpg|Fluttershy winking Fluttershy wallpaper by artist-mini-deus.png|Fluttershy wallpaper fan art by mini-deus. rock and roll.jpg|Rock and roll! Fluttershy Valentine Day wallpaper by artist-244705.png|Fluttershy Valentine Day wallpaper fan art by 244705. Fluttershy hovering with her eyes glowing.png|The power of Kindness with glowing eyes Fluttershy Valentine Day wallpaper by artist-cielaart.png|Fluttershy Valentine Day wallpaper fan art by cielaart. Fluttershy wallpaper.png|Fluttershy wallpaper. Fluttershy Valentine Day wallpaper by artist-pon-ea.png|Fluttershy Valentine Day wallpaper fan art by pon-ea. Fluttershy wallpaper by artist-lktronikamui.png|Fluttershy wallpaper fan art by lktronikamui. Fluttershy by 0-GizmoSue-0.png|Anime style of Fluttershy wearing her Necklace of Kindness Fluttershy by caninelove.jpg Fluttershy by tamponandtwilaloop.jpg Fluttershy wallpaper by artist-thegreatfrikken.png|Fluttershy wallpaper fan art by thegreatfrikken. Fluttershy wallpaper by artist-fesslershy31 and artist-ratchethun.png|Fluttershy wallpaper fan art by ratchethun. Fluttershy wallpaper by artist-dori-to.jpg|Fluttershy wallpaper fan art by dori-to. Alicorn Fluttershy by artist-sanchezlev.gif|Alicorn Fluttershy fan art by sanchezlev. Fluttershy wallpaper by artist-justaninnocentpony.png|Fluttershy wallpaper fan art by justaninnocentpony. mlp__fluttershy_in_the_sky_by_srmario-d4uvxzo.png mlp__gymnast_fluttershy_by_srmario-d4u2a9b.png mlp__i__m_a_monster__by_srmario-d4svlrp.png Fluttershy Gala Fashion Dress by artist-selinmarsou.png|Fluttershy Gala Fashion Dress fan art by selinmarsou. trottingdead,flutters.png Metal Fluttershy by RainbowDerpy.png|Metalshy Fluttershy with wonders.jpg Miscellaneous group Fluttershy VS the world.png|Fluttershy only has to truly worry about Scootaloo Fluttershy hugging Angel.png|Fluttershy loves her pet Angel. Fluttershy in Snow White Costume.jpg|Fluttershy roles as Snow White and Angel roles as himself Christmas with Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy and her friend, Luna Princess Planet by copy1cat.jpg Pony body and coloration ref sheet - Mane 6.png Fluttershy Staring Down Dragon by SEMC.jpg|^_^ Just badflank Fluttershy being a badflank Fluttershy the Vampony Slayer by ScruffyToto.jpg|''Fluttershy the Vampony Slayer'' by ScruffyToto Mine by kurokaji11.png|Fluttershy with Rainbow Dash Still Mine by kurokaji11.png|Another involving those two Dash v Dash Flutter vs Flutter by CapnChryssalid.png|Fluttershy and Butterscotch attempt conversation, while Rainbow Dash takes on Rainbow Blitz Time to say Goodbye by Trotsworth.png|Art by Trotsworth Kaa hypnosis eyes.png Comic Con 2011 poster with no logo.png My Little Brony meme comic Fluttertree now canon.jpg|Fluttertree: now official Pony bus omgweregonnadie by shutterflye.png Happy Birthday. yay.jpg Fluttershy wing covering.png Mane 6 with Cadance.jpg Pinkie Pie forever alone meme.png|Fluttershy's kind nature makes her sad at Pinkie's loneliness Meet me in the sky by marikaefer.png Surprise bag chart.jpg|A chart showing which toy used which model (poor Fluttershy; she didn't even get her own unique model) Mane six toys in gala dresses.jpg|The mane six... toys, dressed up in all their gala finery Ponies on the Beach by sakurakaijuu.jpg NightmareChrysalis.png|We're so screwed... When worlds collide by Trotsworth.png Fluttershy vs Slendermane by Le Fancy Walrus.jpg They finally meet Lord Smooze.png|Fluttershy and Rarity meet Lord Smooze, (artwork based off Friendship is Witchcraft) ZOMBIE PONIES by CaptRicoSakara.jpg|Fluttershy is a zombie Main 6 face zombie ponies.jpg|Fluttershy surrounded by zombie ponies. 5 ponies has been Pinkamena Diane Pie.png|Fluttershy and friends has been infected by Pinkamena Diane Pie. The New Main Six Royal Guard.jpg|Fluttershy and her friends as Royal Guard. Captain Twilight saving private Derpy.jpg|Fluttershy and friends saving private Derpy. My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic's wallpaper.jpg|Mane 6's wallpaper. Main 6 wallpaper.jpg|Mane 6 ponies' wallpaper. F. O. B. Equestria Army.png|Fluttershy on a tank (Twilight's up one) in F. O. B. Equestria. Vietnam War.jpg|Fluttershy and her friends in Vietnam War. 007 - Sister Act.png Fluttershy by artist-njung.jpg|Lovely Fluttershy fan art by njung. Crazy Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy by artist-mangaka-girl.png|Fluttershy and Crazy Twilight-mangaka-girl. Happy New Year - 2013 by MikorutheHedgehog.jpg|Fluttershy celebrating 2013 with Trixie Christmas Ponies by artist-reikomuffin.png|Fluttershy and christmas ponies fan art by reikomuffin. Vampire blank flank Rarity and Fluttershy by artist-scootscoots.png|Fluttershy and Vampire blank flank Rarity artist=scootscoots. Fluttershy save Rainbow Dash by artist-texasuberalles.jpg|Fluttershy save Rainbow Dash from explosion fan art by texasuberalles. Tfmlpmovieposter.jpg N Lyra absurd res applejack artist SpeccySY berry punch derpy hooves drunk fluttershy pinkie pie rainbow dash rarity twilight sparkle vinyl scratch.png Adventure time.jpg whichone.jpg|Why? FluttershyEevee.jpg|My new Favorite animals Stay away.jpg|wait!.....Please? Boxing Match!.jpg|oh My! CMC and Fluttershy background wallpaper by artist-mrbeattyjr.png|Fluttershy and CMC background wallpaper fan art by mrbeattyjr. Reading time by ember flames-d5ijob3.jpg|Red Javelin and Fluttershy beast war.jpg|who the heck!? Race switch.jpg Lightning Bolt & Fluttershy.png Pinkie popping out from your monitor.jpg|Fluttershy seems to have discovered the fourth wall Wedding Bell Blues cover art.png Post Nuptials cover art.png Fluttershy in Sonic the Hedgehog by jjsonicblast86.jpg|A Chao garden: the perfect place in the Sonic universe for Fluttershy Lesson 1 by xXAngeLuciferXx.jpg Fluttershy kissing Keldeo.jpg Twilight friends S4E01 and 02.png Ponies on a plane by universal tiger-d5dy0um.png.jpg Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy wallpaper by artist-xxdashiearmyxx.jpeg|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash wallpaper fan art by xxdashiearmyxx. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy shipping wallpaper.jpg|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash shipping wallpaper. 286585__UNOPT__safe_fluttershy_transformers_transformers-prime_the-stare_beast-hunters_predaking.jpg imagesCA4DI7VI.jpg|the hunter! Much better.jpg UNOPT safe fluttershy princess-luna tv-meme transformers gamer-luna optimus-prime megatron gamershy street-fighter transformers-prime video-games shoryuken.png Andrea Libman with Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy.png|Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, along with the ponysona of their voice actress Super Star Kart 8 Racers.jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls in human outfits.png Donie&Fluttershy.jpg|Fluttershy and Donatello Category:Official character galleries